


Break A Little

by LaraJadeSchmidt13



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V, Trevor Philips - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sex, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraJadeSchmidt13/pseuds/LaraJadeSchmidt13
Summary: Violet De Santa is the "good" child or the "favorite" you may say. Up until she decides that she needs to grow up. And by growing up, that means some major changes around the De Santa residence. Violet wants to move out, work, and do things neither of her older siblings has bothered to do. But one man makes the change even more difficult for Michael and Amanda. That man being Trevor Philips.





	1. Making A Change

“Violet! Tacey!”   
“Honey, c’mon!”   
“Violet, Trace, get your asses down here!”   
I threw down my headphones, annoyed with my parents. I walked downstairs to see my older sibling Jimmy standing in the kitchen, behind my father.   
“Michael,” my mom Amanda said and nodded to my dad. He grabbed my arm, but not before the older man next to me could snatch my forearm.  
“Ah, looking who it is!” he said. I looked up at him and smiled wide.   
“Trevor!” I squealed and wrapped my arms around him. He held me tight and kissed the top of my head.   
“Hey Princess.”   
“Dad-!” I began upset he never told me Trevor was coming around.   
“Jimmy, where’s your sister?” my dad asked.  
“Tracey? She’s… uh…”  
“Where’s your sister?” my dad turned to me now instead.   
“She’s auditioning for Fame or Shame.” I revealed.   
“What?”   
“What’s her talent?” Trevor asked.   
“Dancing…” I added.   
“Dancing? She’s a horrible dancer!’ my dad exclaimed.   
“Michael!” my mom scolded.   
“Let’s go.” Trevor jumped in.  
“We?”   
“Yes, we, or are you just going to stand there and let your daughter become a national laughing stock?” Trevor retorted. My dad weighed his options mentally before walking out of the kitchen with Trevor. I stood there and looked over at my mom and brother.   
“You will not go near that freak if he comes back. Do you understand me?” my mother scolded.   
“Mom, it’s Uncle Trevor-,” I began.   
“I don’t care!” she screeched and took her yoga mat, walking to the backyard. I looked at Jimmy and he picked up the bag of weed from the kitchen counter before waltzing up to his room. I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed my door shut and opened my windows.   
Tracey practically wanted to become a porn star, or a stripper; all Jimmy does is eat, smoke pot, and play video games. Me? I went to college. Started in high school and finished last year. I have a Bachelor of Arts in Communication. I planned to work for Weazel News, but they told me they had full staff earlier this year. My dad told me to just try again in a few months and let them know I’m serious. After he offered to go in and threaten a few folks. I looked over at my laptop and pulled up a piano tutorial and walked over to the piano in my closet and set my computer on the top of the piano. I played Hallelujah, it was one of my favorite songs. The song was just enough to calm me. I began to sing along when I heard Jimmy slam on my door.   
“Shut up! No one needs to hear your spiritual bullshit!” his whiny voice yelled. I glared at my computer screen and slammed my hands down on the keys. I shut my laptop screen and walked over to my closet, changing into a t-shirt and jeans before walking downstairs and out the front door to my cloud blue DINKA Blista.   
Driving through Rockford Hills was… first of all curvy roads with rich assholes, but also leading right into Downtown and Vinewood. I pulled up at Suburban and walked inside to hear the woman at the register greet me.  
“Hi, um… do you guys have any job openings?” I asked kindly.   
“Oh, as a matter of fact, we do. I have an application here. And you happen to be speaking with the manager. Fill this out and we’ll talk.” She smiled at me. I thanked her as she handed me the form on a clipboard and a pen. I leaned against the counter and filled it out as she walked around the store to ask customers if she could help them find anything. By the time she returned I was done and she looked it over.   
“You’re available quite a bit. Good educational background!” she complimented.  
“Thank you.”   
“Wanna start tonight? We’re usually open until midnight… So, come in around five? My son Greg will be here working as well. I don’t let anyone close up on their own.”   
“Yes! Yes absolutely!” I said.   
“Okay. I’ll have to get a nametag made, but for tonight you can wear any of the green polos on the wall over there. I have “Hello my name is…” stickers and you can just fill in your name until I get your pin made.” She explained.  
“Thank you, very much!”   
“Of course! This is a good first job, honey. Names Karen.” She said.   
“I’ll see you in a few hours!” I said. She nodded and waved to me as I walked back out of the store and squealed in excitement. I was finally going to make my own money. I mean, I am twenty-one and should have gotten a job long before now, but dad didn’t want me out of the house saying I could get hurt. And mom didn’t see a point in it, saying dad had enough to put me through till the day I die. I drove back home and pulled past the gate to see my dad was pulling in behind me as well. I parked in front of mom’s car and climbed out to see my dad coming around his car to me.   
“Where were you?”   
“I got a job! Dad I’ll be working at Suburban!” I grinned running up to him and wrapping him in a hug.   
“Oh, honey that’s great!” he said.   
“Yeah, I just figured it’s about time to ya know… get out of the nest.” I said cautiously.   
“What? What’s wrong with the house?”   
“Nothing. I just… think I should get prepared to move out.”   
“What?” he frowned.   
“Dad, I mean… I’m twenty-one…”   
“Yeah? Your brother’s twenty-four… Tracey is twenty-six.”   
“Yeah, and I want to be a little more independent than them.” I pointed out. My dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
“Gosh, Violet… I mean, if that’s really what you want. Do you want to start looking for an apartment? I can help with the first few payments. And don’t reject to that! Parents are supposed to help out.” He said.   
“Is that the only way?”   
“Yep.”  
“Can we go look tomorrow?”   
“Sure, now get inside.” He said and pointed to the door as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I went to go inside when I took the pack from his hand quickly.   
“They kill you, dad.” I sighed and shut the box as I walked inside. I could vaguely hear him mumble,   
“Yeah, whatever.” Under his breath. I shook my head and took the pack up to my room, placing them in the bottom drawer of my nightstand where there were six other packs that I had taken from him, just lying there collecting dust.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only the first day of work, yet Trevor manages to visit Violet and almost get her in trouble with Michael.

I walked into Suburban and Karen stood with a man around my age, who I figured was Greg. After a quick check to his name tag, I could confirm my assumption.   
“Greg, this is our new team member, Violet.”   
“Hi, nice to meet you.” He smiled. I nodded and couldn’t help but check him out. He was tall, well built, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.   
“Well, I’ll be off for the night. Have a great time. The music is played on a tab on the computer if you want to listen to something else.” She shrugged and collected her purse from behind the counter. I watched her leave and placed my bag where hers was.   
“What made you apply here?” he asked.   
“The fact that I’ve never had a job.” I laughed lightly, making fun of myself.   
“Really?”   
“Yep. Never had a reason to, my parents paid my way. But I didn’t want it any longer. I just plan on moving out.” I shrugged.   
“Totally understand.” He shrugged. I noticed the door opened and I spun around to see a woman and her daughter.   
“Welcome! Let us know if you need any help!” I greeted. Greg looked at me and smirked.   
“You have good customer service.”  
“That’s what it’s about.” I commented. They walked around for a bit and I was surprised when two men came in separately. Then, at eleven o’clock Trevor came in.   
“Trevor!” I smiled. I ran over and hugged him.  
“Hey, we didn’t get to catch up earlier. Wanna grab a snack? When do you get off?” he asked. I looked behind him to see a kid with blonde dreadlocks.   
“Hey, Wade!” I greeted him.  
“Oh, hey Violet.” He said. I returned my attention to Trevor and answered,  
“Midnight.”   
“Great. I’ll go drop Wade off at his cousin’s. Then you can meet me at Burger Shot?”   
“Sure.” I smiled. Trevor nodded and looked over at a rack of clothes. “Stop by when I work tomorrow… We can adjust your wardrobe.” I joked. He humphed and walked out with Wade.   
“Bye!” Wade said, and I waved to him as Greg joined me by my side.   
“Friend?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I call him Uncle Trevor because he’s like best friends with my dad.”  
“And the other dude that’s a child in a man’s body…”  
“Hey! Wade is really sweet.” I said, and Greg put his hands up in surrender.  
“My apologizes.”   
I ran around ten minutes till closing watching Greg show me how to lock up the shop. We walked out and I got in my car driving off before Greg. 

I pulled up in front of Burger Shot in Vespucci and parked in the lot, turning to see Trevor’s truck pull in from the opposite entrance. I climbed out of my car and locked it as I met him at his truck.   
“Who’s the frat boy you work with?” he asked as we approached the restaurant and he held the door open for me.   
“His name is Greg, he’s the boss’s son.” I answered as we approached the counter.   
“Hm. Looks like a douche.”   
“He probably is.” I smirked and rolled my eyes. The man at the counter looked at me and I jumped realizing I hadn’t placed my order and he was waiting.   
“Um, just a cheeseburger, fries, and a drink.” I shrugged. Trevor added in his order getting a Meat Stack meal. I went to pull out my card when Trevor was already being handed his change and a receipt. “Trevor-,” I went to scold when he shook his head.   
“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.” We waited at the counter for them to call our number and I leaned my head on Trevor’s shoulder, getting tired.   
“Um, Philips.” A man behind the counter called. Trevor put his arm around me and led me up to grab the tray. We found a booth and I slid in, surprised when Trevor scooted in right next to me. We ate and Trevor looked up to check on me.   
“What have you done with your life the last ten years?” he asked.   
“I went to college. Graduated top of my class.” I shared.   
“Really? I’m so proud of you.” He said. I smiled and took another bite of my food. “No boyfriend?”   
“No. Not at all. It’s weird. You and dad always told me what to look for, it’s like they don’t exist.” I frowned.   
“Hey, that’s not true. The right guy will come around. I promise you. There will be a guy who will kill for you, stick up for you, not let you do any dirty work. The only dirty work you can do is the dishes.” He said. I rolled my eyes and he took my hand lightly. “You’re meant to be treated like royalty. If a man doesn’t treat you that way he doesn’t truly love you.”   
“Who knew you’d be the sappy one.” I commented. Trevor scoffed and let go of my hand, almost tossing it back at me. He took a drink from my cup and I checked my phone to see my dad had sent me a text.   
“You should be home, right? Are you okay?”   
I sighed and responded,  
“Was hungry. Ran to Burger Shot. Be home when I’m done.”   
“Everything alright?”   
“Yep, just dad. I mean, I’m twenty-one, you’d think I’d have a little more freedom. I’m still asked where I am, where I am going-,”   
“Once you move out everything will be different.” He said.   
“Gosh, I hope so.”   
“There’s a place up in Sandy Shores, two doors down from me-,”  
“That’d be awesome Trev, trust me. But I gotta stay downtown or in the same neighborhood.” I sighed.   
“Live down here!”   
“I’ll figure it out. I found a cool apartment downtown.”   
“You’ll have to give me a tour.”   
“I promise.”   
“Great. Well, you should probably be getting home.” He sighed.   
“We could do something like this tomorrow?”   
“Same time?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Okay, take a cab to work though. I’ll pick you up.”   
“Sounds like a plan.” I responded. He stood up and I slid out of the booth after him. He threw our trash away and I followed him out of the restaurant. He walked me over to my car and I unlocked the door, opening it before spinning around to face Trevor.   
“Thanks for my… well, dinner.” I said.   
“Anytime.” He said. I grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Trev.”   
“Absolutely Princess.” I climbed in and he shut the door for me as I backed out of the parking spot, waved to him, and made my way home. I parked out front and walked inside to see the lights in the living room were still on. I walked over and saw my dad sitting with a glass of whiskey beside him.   
“Took you almost an hour and a half to go eat?” he asked.  
“Yeah, sorry. Nearest Burger Shot was in Vespucci.”   
“You could’ve come home here. I would’ve made you a sandwich.”   
“Dad-,”   
“Who were you with.”   
“Dad-,”   
“I want answers Violet Jo De Santa.”   
“I went with Trevor.” I mumbled.   
“Excuse me?”   
“Trevor came to the store and we went to grab some food. I was hungry and I’m sure he didn’t want me to go alone. Dad, it’s really not that big of a deal.”   
“I don’t care. If your mother finds out-,”   
“Then don’t tell her! Dad, he’s your best friend and all he wants is for Tracey, Jimmy, and myself to stay safe. He’s being our Uncle Trevor. Don’t push someone away who could possibly save us if something goes wrong.”   
“Fine. Go to sleep, we look at that apartment tomorrow. I called, noon.”   
“Thanks, dad.”   
“Yeah, yeah, go to bed!” he said. I hugged him and spun around rushing upstairs to get into bed, preparing myself for a goodnights rest.   
****************  
“So what do you think?” the realtor asked.   
“I love it.” I answered.   
“She loves it!” my dad commented as well.   
“Great, let’s sign some paperwork!” he said. I looked out the sliding glass door to my patio and smiled before joining my dad and the man in the kitchen to sign the papers. “The place is yours Miss De Santa.” He said and handed me the key.   
“Thank you!” I said, watched him leave, and turned to my dad. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck.   
“Anything for my little girl. Why don’t I start helping you bring up boxes?” he asked.   
“Sure!” I grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Leave kudos! Hope you're enjoying this! Thank you for reading, drop me a comment even! Encourage me!


	3. A Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is back.

A month had passed, and I hadn’t seen Trevor since my first night of work. Yeah. He left me at work and Greg drove me back to my apartment. I called him, sent angry texts, and got nothing. Greg came out of my bedroom with his boxers on and looked at me as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.  
“Morning.” He said, and I handed him the box.  
“Morning.” I responded lightly as I sat at the bar counter.   
“You don’t work weekends, do you?” he asked.  
“Nope. I’m going to see if my sister wants to spend some time with me.” I shrugged.   
“You have a sister?” he asked.  
“Hey, don’t get any thoughts…” I smirked.   
“No, I just… Yeah, I don’t wanna lie, I was thinking some bad thoughts.”   
“I figured.” I rolled my eyes. There was a knock at my door and I furrowed my eyebrows, walking over to open the door and see my father. “Dad!” I jumped.  
“Yeah, I haven’t seen you in nearly two weeks-,” my dad stopped when a thud came from behind me. I turned to see Greg had knocked over the stool he sat on from jumping up too quickly. I squeezed my eyes shut as my dad pushed past me and eyed Greg. “What the hell? Who are you?” my dad spat at him.  
“Dad!”   
“No, what the fuck! I get you a new apartment, so you can be a whore like your mother-!”   
“Dad!”   
“I’m leaving, I’m goin’.” Greg whimpered rushing to collect his clothes as my dad chased him through the apartment and out the door. I stood before my dad and he put his hands on his hips.  
“Dad… that was my boss’-,”   
“So that’s how you got the job!”   
“No, will you listen to me?”   
“I don’t know if I want to, Violet Jo!”   
“Dad, I’m twenty-one… I can make my own decisions!”   
“And sleeping with several men is an okay decision? Did I not teach you anything? A man needs to treat you-,”  
“Not how you treat mom?” I interjected. He stood there and eyed me carefully before straightening up.  
“Exactly.”  
“I was around you two all my life. Why would I expect anything different?”   
“Because you’re smarter than we are. Make the right decisions for yourself. Please.” My dad pleaded. I sighed and nodded. He opened his arms and I walked into them slowly. 

“I’m here.” I turned from the customer I was with to see Trevor enter Suburban.   
“Excuse me.” I said to the person I was with and ran to Trevor. He opened his arms to me and held me tight, shaking me lightly as we hugged. “Where the hell have you been?!” I scolded. I peeked around to see Greg took over the customer I was with so I could speak to Trevor.  
“Business. You said I needed to come back because of my clothes?” he asked. I laughed looking down at the dirty white t-shirt and dirty grey sweats.   
“Um, yes.” I commented.   
“I don’t like this… fraternity shit.” He remarked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a red and black plaid flannel next to me and threw it in his hands. He looked at it and followed me through the store as I loaded up his arms.   
“Go try those on. If they fit, bring them to me and I’ll ring them up!” I smiled. He groaned but walked off toward the fitting room. After about ten minutes he came out and handed me the jeans.   
“They were a little tight.” He said. I nodded and returned them to the shelf before grabbing the next size and returning to the counter. I rang everything up and it came out to around two hundred dollars.   
“I can give you my discount-,”   
“No, don’t worry about it.” He shrugged and motioned to the cologne we had by the register. “Any of those good?” he asked.  
“Not really. There’s one called Phoenix at Ponsonbys that smells amazing, but you can test those out.” I shrugged.   
“Nah,” he shrugged and handed me two hundred-dollar bills and a twenty.   
“Trevor, it was only-,”   
“It’s a tip for the styling advice.” He shrugged as he took the bag I placed all his clothes in.   
“You want the receipt?”   
“Nope. I’ll see you tonight for dinner?” he asked.   
“Sure. Um, could you pick me up? I’ve been walking to work-.”   
“You what?” he snapped.   
“I’m walking… I only live around the-,”   
“Alone. At night…”   
“Trev-,”   
“I’ll be here at eleven-fifty.” He said and walked out. I sighed and looked at Greg to see him leaning behind the front desk.   
“So, we aren’t going out?” Greg asked.   
“No.” I sighed.   
“Gotcha… maybe tomorrow night?”   
“Um… I don’t know.” I shrugged, not wanting to talk to him, nor go out with him again. He was supposed to be just a quick easy lay.   
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
“Yeah, perfectly fine.” I brushed off his question and finished up my shift not saying much else.   
About five till, Greg and I walked around and locked up the store. We walked out the front door and Trevor sat in his truck watching us. Greg kissed my temple before he walked over to his car. I waved and spun to face Trevor. I climbed in the truck and he looked at me in confusion.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“What?”   
“He just laid a kiss on your head and didn’t walk you over here, open the door for you, or say goodnight to me?” he snapped.   
“Trev, we aren’t a thing.”   
“You sure as hell better not be. I’ll bash his fucking skull into the engine of his pussy ass vehicle.”   
“Let’s hit the drive-thru, then go to my apartment! You haven’t seen it yet!”   
“Whatever you wanna do. You have any Pisswasser?”   
“No…”   
“We’ll take a detour to the pit stop.” He said.   
It only took us about an hour to get everything and I told him to park next to my car in the basement of the apartment building. I carried the sandwich bags as he brought up the beer. Once we got to my floor, my neighbor was unlocking his door. He saw me, and he stiffened once his eyes fell across Trevor. I unlocked my door and Trevor motioned for me to in first. I sat the bag on the counter and pulled out our food as he sat the beer on the coffee table, sat on the couch and popped open a bottle using the edge of my table. I brought over our food and curled up on the couch next to him, turning on the TV.   
We ate, and he commented on the lame reality show that was on. We each split the six pack in half and I was a little goofy as I attempted to flick my bottle cap and only had it land in my lap. I fell into a fit of giggles and Trevor shook his head at me.  
“You drink much?”   
“Nope.” I smiled. He nodded and took the bottle from me. “Hey!” I complained. I wrapped my arms around his neck and went to wrestle him down to the couch when he pushed me down on my back, falling on top of me. I couldn’t help but fall into a giggle fit when I realized he was watching me intently. I froze and took a moment to absorb the scars across his face. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He jumped back, pulled away from me, and sat up.   
“I shouldn’t- I’m gonna-,”   
“Trev? Do that again.”   
“What? No.” he said quickly. I crawled across the couch to him and put my hand to his chest before kissing him. His hands found mine and went to pull me away when I wrapped my legs around him and saddled his lap to keep him down. His hands found my waist and I grinded against him. “I’m not fucking you.” He said before I trapped his lips with mine again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first post on here so let me know what you think!


End file.
